


CRIME & PUNISHMENT

by trashpup



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: (it's okay though), Anal Fingering, BDSM, Brat TK Strand, Crying, Dom!Carlos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Mischief, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, sub!tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: Carlos was glad the front door didn’t creak when it opened and was grateful for the fact that he knew where all the creaky floorboards were.He walked down the hallway to the bedroom, finding it ajar, which was unlike TK. He peered into the bedroom and saw TK kneeling on the bed, rutting up against the crumpled up bedsheets. Carlos snapped a picture of how TK was positioned on the bed before clearing his throat in the doorway. TK moaned and stopped moving. He slowly started to turn around to face Carlos.“No, face forward, and don’t stop on my behalf. It looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Carlos said, stepping into the bedroom. “Come on, baby, you looked so good, so pretty for me.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	CRIME & PUNISHMENT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtnofgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/gifts).



> happy holidays!! this is my fic for [mtnofgrace](%E2%80%9Dmtnofgrace.tumblr.com%22) \- i hope you like it!!!!

“You want to run that by me again?” Carlos asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow at the deafening silence in the room. 

TK whined and shifted from his position on the couch, doing everything to avoid Carlos’ gaze, knowing that he may _look_ pretty, but Carlos wasn’t going to give in easily. He had dressed in the purple lace panties and thigh-high socks that Carlos had left out for him that morning, but then started being mouthy with Carlos almost immediately after emerging from the bedroom. 

“I asked you a question, you had better answer while you still can,” Carlos snapped his fingers in front of TK’s face to get his attention, then when TK didn’t look up, he grabbed TK’s chin and forced him to look up. “So, I’ll ask you one more time: do you want to run that by me again?”

“No, _Papi_ , I’ll be a good boy,” TK whined, blinking up at Carlos until Carlos let go of his face. “I’m sorry.” Carlos ran his hand through TK’s hair, seeing the boy lean into the touch. He tugged gently before fully letting go, silencing TK’s protests before they could even begin.

“Good boy. Now, I have to run some errands, can I trust you to stay home by yourself or do you need to come with me?” Carlos asked, seeing TK perk up at the sound of his voice again. He shook his head, telling Carlos he could be trusted at home by himself. “Okay, you be good for me; you know the rules and you know what happens if you do break them.”

TK nodded, “I love you, _Papi_ , I’ll be good while you’re gone!” Carlos smiled and bent down to kiss TK. 

“I love you too, baby.” 

∆

TK looked in the closet, searching for a better outfit, one that would suit his plan. He smiled when he came across the perfect outfit. Carlos hadn’t seen it before, which meant it would be a nice surprise for when he did see it. He needed to be _extra_ pretty for Carlos when he returned.

The outfit consisted of a long-sleeve red crop top that said _baby boy_ on it, a red plaid mini-skirt, a lace thong, and red thigh highs. He had to resist touching himself, the thong felt great against his cock and TK was starting to regret putting it on.

TK whined and picked up his phone, opening his messages to Carlos. He fired off three texts to Carlos, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He was determined to behave for Carlos, knowing that the last time Carlos left him alone he hadn’t followed the rules and gotten in trouble for two days.

**When are you coming home?**  
**I can’t do it.**  
**Please come home, I can’t do it, I wanna touch so bad!**

Carlos didn’t respond. It was a test to see if TK could tough it out and behave for another ten minutes. He was sitting outside the house and had been for five minutes when TK texted. Normally Carlos never got a text, usually, he would get pictures or videos after the fact. 

He knew that if TK didn’t get a response, he was bound to act up, but Carlos rarely caught him, which meant that he couldn’t punish TK even though they both knew he’d broken a rule. He had to time it perfectly. TK would text, then there was the waiting period for Carlos to respond, then he acted up and broke the rules. 

Carlos waited another six minutes to get out of the car before he headed inside. He was glad the front door didn’t creak when it opened and was grateful for the fact that he knew where all the creaky floorboards were. 

He walked down the hallway to the bedroom, finding it ajar, which was unlike TK. He peered into the bedroom and saw TK kneeling on the bed, rutting up against the crumpled up bedsheets. Carlos snapped a picture of how TK was positioned on the bed before clearing his throat in the doorway. TK moaned and stopped moving. He slowly started to turn around to face Carlos.

“No, face forward, and don’t stop on my behalf. It looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Carlos said, stepping into the bedroom. “Come on, baby, you looked so good, so pretty for me.”

TK whimpered and slowly started to move his hips again, his thong not giving him any protection from the friction. He gave another pathetic whine and jerked his hips when he felt something cold and wet at his hole. 

“It’s just my finger, sweetheart. It’s gonna be a long day for you,” Carlos chuckled, slowly pushing in. TK moaned again, trying to push back against Carlos’ finger. “Ah, no. As long as I’ve got my fingers inside of you, you are not to move or make any noise. Got it?”

“Yes, _Papi_ , but is that really all-” TK had a smug grin on his face. He tried to look back at Carlos until Carlos grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, forcing him to stay facing forward, effectively cutting TK off mid-sentence. 

“Remember who you’re talking to, brat,” Carlos growled, pulling TK’s hair again as he slowly pushed a second finger inside of his sub. “You’re already a bit loose, did you get yourself ready for me?” 

TK tried to nod his head, not wanting to lie to Carlos and make his punishment worse, but with the tight grip Carlos kept on his hair, he couldn’t properly nod, so he just wiggled his ass for Carlos. 

“Don’t get bratty on me now, baby boy. I treat you like a prince and this is how you repay me?” Carlos grinned. “We’re really going to have to fix this little attitude of yours, make sure you remember who’s in charge here.” 

Carlos roughly shoved a third finger inside TK, making him cry out at the sudden intrusion. He saw TK’s cock twitch inside the lace fabric of the thong; he had dropped down to rest his hands on the bed, trying to hold himself up as Carlos fingered him open.

“Plea-” TK gasped. “ _Papi_ , please!” 

“What? Do you think you deserve to cum? After you were explicitly told to not break any rules and then went ahead and broke them anyway,” Carlos grunted, letting go of TK’s hair and moving back, pulling his fingers out of TK, leaving him empty. 

He moved around to the side of the bed, closer to where TK’s head was. He put his fingers in TK’s mouth to try and keep him busy so he wouldn’t try to speak out of turn. 

“How about this, I’ll let you cum now, and then later I’ll give you your punishment. How does that sound?” Carlos asked, hooking his fingers in TK’s mouth, forcing him to make eye contact. “I want you to give me a verbal response, okay?” Carlos took his fingers out of TK’s mouth and allowed him to speak.

“Sounds wonderful, thank you, _Papi_ ,” TK slurred, giving Carlos a dopey smile, his eyes glossy. Carlos knew he had to get TK fast, he was skilled in getting TK off quickly, but he wanted today to last longer than it was going to at the rate they were going at.

Carlos decided that he’d do what he could now and they’d go from there, he knew all the right tips and tricks for getting TK amped up and knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. So he got started, not wasting any time. One hand went back to TK’s ass, his fingers pressing back at his hole. His other hand was busy toying with TK’s cock through the thong, making sure he was extra-sensitive.

All TK could manage was a few quiet mewls here and there, his body tensing and jerking with Carlos’ every move. His cock would get neglected right up until he pressed his crotch into the sheets, then there was a split second where the pressure felt good enough to let go. TK would press himself harder into the mattress, needing a moment to get himself under control, lest he come so quickly.

“Brat, thinking you get a break. Not until I say so,” Carlos grabbed TK’s hips and yanked him back so his own cock was inches away from TK’s ass. “Oh, you are such a spoiled brat.” Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew he was going to end up giving TK what he wanted in exchange for his own pleasure.

“You wanted to touch yourself, so go ahead and touch yourself, make yourself feel good for me. We’re going to have some fun with you,” Carlos bent over and grabbed TK’s hair, pulling him back and growling in his ear. He released TK with a final nip to the lobe, a warning to do as he was told.

TK couldn’t help the whine that left his mouth when Carlos let go of him. He knew exactly what Carlos meant. He knew that he would be left sobbing by the time Carlos was finished with him and the thought of it made his cock twitch. 

“What are you thinking about?” Carlos asked, not missing the way that TK’s cock was leaking through the thin material covering it. “I guess you’re not thinking at all. Look at you, making a mess all over your panties.” Carlos pulled the material back and snapped it against TK’s skin, getting a yip from the boy. 

Carlos chuckled at the noise, seeing TK shiver at his laugh. He tugged the lacy thong down to TK’s thighs, leaving it sitting right above his knees. With one hand, he wrapped his fingers around TK’s cock and with the other, he lightly started smacking TK’s ass. 

TK buried his face in the pillows, hiding the fact that he was blushing. Carlos let him hide for a couple of seconds before moving one hand up to the back of TK’s neck, squeezing lightly as a warning.

“Lift your head up, let me hear how much you love this,” Carlos said, his voice silky and deep, making TK shiver.

When Carlos let go of TK’s neck, TK got the hint and lifted himself back up, whimpering whenever Carlos would spank him. He would then moan and mewl as Carlos pumped his cock, getting TK as close to his orgasm as possible and then he would stop. TK was blubbering at the way Carlos was treating him. 

“P-Plea-” TK sputtered. Carlos had swiped his thumb over the slit of TK’s sensitive cock, practically forcing the boy to buck into his hand. “Lemme cum. Please!” 

TK was wailing, trying to force himself to stay still long enough that Carlos would give him a reply. TK knew he didn’t deserve to get an orgasm, he’d very clearly misbehaved, and yet Carlos was letting him cum, _maybe._

“Tell me what you did wrong and if I think you’ve covered your behaviour today, then I’ll think about it,” Carlos said, stopping abruptly. He took both hands off of TK’s body and stood next to the bed, watching as TK repositioned himself on the bed. He was still on his hands and knees, he just wanted to get into a more comfortable position. 

“I-I touched myself without getting permission and I talked back,” TK explained, sounding defeated. “I’m sorry, _Papi_ , I promise it won’t happen again!” TK quickly added on his apology, knowing he wasn’t going to follow through with his promise. They both knew it was an empty promise.

“You say that, but something tells me that it won’t last very long. This isn’t the first time you’ve promised me you’ll be good. Somehow, I always end up having to punish you for the exact same rule-breaking. Maybe I just need to be a little bit stricter with you, hm?” Carlos said, accenting the idea of more strict rules with a smack to one of TK’s ass cheeks. 

TK liked the idea of stricter rules to follow, less room for misbehaviour, so he agreed. He nodded his head furiously, letting Carlos know he liked that idea. In fact, he loved the idea of Carlos keeping him on a shorter leash, metaphorically speaking.

“I’ll have to get you a pretty little red cock cage and lock you up so you really can’t touch yourself without permission,” Carlos grinned, seeing TK perk up at the sound of a cage. “I guess I’ll let you cum.” Carlos sighed after a moment, his eyes gleaming as TK happily wiggled on his hands and knees. 

“Thank you, _Papi_ ,” TK turned and smiled at Carlos before he turned back around and dropped his head, patiently waiting for Carlos to decide how to deal with him. 

He was the perfect picture of submission and it took all of Carlos’ self-control to not cum in his pants right then and there. He couldn’t help but run his hands over TK’s body, dragging his fingernails down his sides and over the curve of his ass. 

“Don’t move, sweetheart,” Carlos whispered, running his fingernails down the backs of TK’s thighs, then around to travel back up to his hips. He moved to the pads of his fingers as he stroked TK’s cock, hearing TK gasp at the feather-light touch. 

Carlos switched back to his fingernails as he moved up TK’s body, stopping at his nipples. He felt TK tense up below him, so he kept his hands roaming, keeping TK on edge for another moment. When TK felt he was safe, Carlos brought his hands back to TK’s nipples, pinching and twisting them quickly, making the boy moan and shake.

TK was desperately trying to be good, trying to be a good boy for Carlos and listen to the rules. He didn’t have many, so he just had to listen to a few: 

He wasn’t allowed to touch himself without permission from Carlos. He wasn’t allowed to take nude photographs or videos without permission. He was to follow a routine Carlos had set in place to help keep TK healthy, which just meant eating three meals a day, drinking plenty of water, and getting enough sleep. He was not allowed to swear at or talk back to Carlos, no matter what. The final rule: TK did not decide when he was allowed to come, that was for Carlos to decide. 

“ _Papi_ , may I please come?” TK whimpered, looking over his shoulder at the Dominant behind him. Carlos didn’t say anything, he didn’t think there was anything to say to TK to get him to understand that the more he begged for his release, the longer he’d have to wait. 

“Oh, baby, you were so close,” Carlos teased a finger at TK’s hole again, pressing the tip of his finger in, just to hear TK whine. “Now who knows when you’ll get your precious orgasm?”

"Pl-" TK started, not getting a chance to finish his word before Carlos cut him off. 

"No, you did the crime, now you must deal with the punishment."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~there may or may not be a part two on my list of fics to work on~~


End file.
